


soft

by darkly



Series: niall and his daddies [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Pacifiers, Plushophilia, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly/pseuds/darkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets nice kisses and touches from his teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short one shots that can be read in order or on their own.
> 
> read the tags for warnings. this is all complete fiction.

Niall has just been changed into a fresh nappy and he’s lying on his back on the living room floor, sucking on his dummy and holding his teddy bear. Daddy Tom gets his old nappy put away, then smiles down at him, rubbing a hand over his tummy.

“I think daddy’s gonna have to steal a kiss,” he says, his eyes all crinkly and nice. He crouches down over Niall, leaning in, and says, “Such a cute little baby needs lots of kisses.”

He kisses all over Niall’s face first, then pulls at his dummy and kisses him on the mouth. Niall opens to it, tastes his daddy’s tongue, and a giggle bubbles out of him. He likes kissing his daddies so much, like the way they kiss each other.

After a minute, Daddy Tom pulls away, rubbing their noses together, and then he glances down. “I think Teddy’s jealous. He looks like he wants some kisses, too.”

Niall lets his daddy take his teddy out of his arms, and he grins as he kisses the bear’s mouth when Daddy Tom drops him down. Daddy Tom makes kissy noises as Teddy peppers kisses all around his mouth and Niall giggles happily.

“I think he wants more kisses,” Daddy Tom says, pretending to be very serious as he moves the teddy bear down, slowly but surely, until he stops at one of Niall’s nipples. The teddy’s mouth touches him there and Daddy Tom makes a kissy noise, then moves him to the other one to do the same thing. Niall watches, his giggles dissipating quickly. It feels good, surprisingly good, and he can’t take his eyes off of his teddy’s face moving back to the first nipple, rubbing his soft little snout over it.

“Looks like he wants to taste your little baby nipples,” Daddy Tom says softly, but Niall doesn’t look away from where Teddy’s head is moving like he’s actually lapping at his hard little nipple. The firm fabric of his nose catches on the nub with each upward swipe, but it’s still so soft and gentle that Niall can feel his prick standing at attention in his nappy.

His daddy picks up his dummy and slides it back into his mouth and Niall sucks immediately, still staring at his teddy bear’s face as he licks at Niall’s nipple. “The other one looks lonely, Teddy, what do you think?” Daddy Tom says and then Teddy is moving over, giving Niall’s left nipple the same treatment.

Niall is actually trembling a bit with how good it feels, how much he likes his teddy licking him like that. He likes looking into the bear’s kind eyes, likes pretending it’s all real. He lets out a whimper around his dummy, his penis so hard just from his teddy’s mouth touching his nipples.

His daddy whispers, “I bet Teddy would like to play under your nappy,” only moments before he peels the velcro tabs of Niall’s nappy away and lowers the front. Niall watches as his teddy slides down his tummy, gasps softly when he feels the soft fur touch his penis. “Oh, he likes that,” Daddy Tom says, rubbing Teddy over Niall’s prick.

Niall’s heart hammers in his chest as he watches his pretty teddy slide over his prick, his round tummy so soft and nice against him. He’d never even thought of doing this, but it’s overwhelming how good it is, how nice it feels. He spreads his legs wide, his nappy crinkling under his bum, and he fights not to buck up into it.

“Daddy,” he whimpers around his dummy, feeling his prick leak precome against his teddy’s fur.

“How’s that feel, baby? You like playing with your teddy?”

Niall shudders, already feels so close. He can see his teddy’s face, his nice eyes, and it feels real again, like his teddy wants to make him feel good. He sucks hard on his dummy, feeling his muscles start to tighten.

“So soft,” he slurs, a bit of drool dripping out around his dummy. He doesn’t take his eyes off of his teddy, watches him rubbing over Niall’s prick.

“Nice and soft on baby’s little prick?” his daddy mumbles. “Why don’t you make a messy on him, sweetheart, Teddy wants your messy so much.”

Niall’s lip quivers, only because it feels so incredible and he feels like such a little baby, even more so than usual. The feeling of his nappy crinkling under him and the soft fur of his teddy rubbing over his skin and his dummy thick in his mouth, lips messy with spit as he sucks on it: it’s all so incredibly good that tears spring to Niall’s eyes and he cries as he comes against his teddy, gets him all messy.

His daddy doesn’t stop rubbing the teddy against him right away, but he’s so soft that it still feels good, even after he’s finished and sensitive.

“Baby, that was so nice,” Daddy Tom whispers, slowing the rubbing until he finally stops and pulls the teddy bear away. His fur is sticky with come now and Niall feels guilty for ruining him, feels more tears spill over onto his cheeks. “Don’t cry, baby, you did so well. Teddy likes that so much.”

Niall looks at the bear’s face, sees his nice eyes and tries not to feel guilty. He still wants his teddy on him, though, wants to tuck him under his nappy and keep him touching his prick all the time.

“More,” he mumbles, pouting around his dummy. “All th’time.”

Daddy Tom frowns, leans up to kiss Niall’s forehead. “If you play with Teddy all the time, then it won’t be special anymore. It won’t feel as nice.”

Niall knows that he’s probably right, but he doesn’t want him to be. He wants to feel that feeling forever.

“Tell you what,” Daddy Tom says, rubbing Niall’s tummy. “We can have special playtimes with Teddy. A couple of times a week Teddy can play under your nappy. But if we catch you playing without permission, you’ll be spanked, okay?”

Niall nods sadly, wishing he could have more, but knowing that his daddy knows best.

“Good boy,” Daddy Tom says, smiling down at him. He wipes at the tear tracks on Niall’s face, then wipes away the drool from around his mouth. “Now let’s get your nappy back on and you can watch some cartoons while I get Teddy all cleaned up and good as new.”

Niall nods and watches as his daddy wipes the smears of come from his penis, then tucks him back into his nappy. He’s lifted up and, when Daddy Tom goes to put him down on the sofa, Niall clings to him, whimpers softly. He loves how big and strong his daddies are, loves when they hold him like this.

“Kiss, daddy,” he mumbles around his dummy, holding onto him tightly.

Daddy Tom hikes him up, chuckling softly. “Baby hasn’t gotten enough kisses?” he asks teasingly, but he kisses over Niall’s dummy anyway. With both of his arms holding Niall up, he can’t take it out, but he surprises Niall when he grabs the little handle between his teeth and tugs it out that way, dropping it on the floor. “Daddy wants a real kiss,” he says, then pushes in and kisses Niall again, licking into his mouth.

Niall kisses him back messily, smiling into it when his daddy moans softly. “Love you, daddy,” he says around his daddy’s lips.

Daddy Tom pulls away with one last kiss and smiles at him, the kind of smile that makes all of Niall’s insides feel warm and fluttery. “Love you, too, baby,” he whispers. “More than you could imagine.”

When he finally sets Niall down on the sofa and goes to clean up Teddy, Niall doesn’t stop smiling the whole time he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, comments, questions, etc? send them to [darklyfics](http://darklyfics.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
